


A Hand to Hold

by ilove_onepiece



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friendly Luffy, Law in denial, Loner type Law, M/M, Past Character Death, They are all 18 makes life easier that way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilove_onepiece/pseuds/ilove_onepiece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law is the Loner Type. Luffy is the overtly Friendly type. These two would never have met if things hadn't occurred the way they did. But now that they have what exactly is in store for these two?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to the fabulous author Eiichiro Oda. I only use in context of the happiness obtained from reading and writing manly love.

       

Law hated coming to school. He absolutely did not like to be crammed in a building full of idiotic teenagers for 8 hours a day, five days a week, every single week until summer. Law did not understand the mindless chatter, unfunny jokes and latest trends that teenagers loved to immerse themselves in. He was the type who would much rather read books and medical journals. Unfortunately for at least one more year he was stuck in high school with those mindless twits who spent most of their time complaining about how much the hated school and that they didn't need an education.  He was only fortunate in the aspect that the school he attended offered separate college leveled advanced classes for exceptionally intelligent students and thus those classes were actually full of students who had to work hard and study to be there. Stopping at the steps of the school he sighed, another day being around annoying ass kids.

Law entered the school building and wove through the sea of students in order to get to the advanced hallway where his classes were situated. He walked through the door of his homeroom class and flopped into his desk. If he thought about it thoroughly it wasn't so much that he hated coming to school it was more he just liked to be left by himself and coming to school sort of forced him to be around other people and interact with them. And that was something that he really despised. He slumped over his his desk head resting on his one folded arm while the other arm dangled off the edge of the desk, he wanted to sleep so bad. He had been reading a particularly interesting mystery novel last night and hadn't put it down till he had finished it around 2 in the morning, so he was really running low on sleep. He closed his eyes, trying to get a little rest before class started. As his mind was about to doze off the classroom door opened. A slight shiver of awareness went through his entire body. He didn't even have to open his eyes to know who had just entered the classroom. 

Law silently counted down from five and sure enough as he hit zero a weight descended on his back.

“Hey Law, school hasn't even started yet, how come you are sleeping already?” Luffy asked leaning over his back.

This was one of the most recent reasons as to why Law was wary of coming to school. Law knew that continuing to feign sleep wasn't something that was gonna happen, as Luffy would just keep pestering him until he answered.

Without getting up or even opening his eyes he answered, “I’m tired, what do you want Luffy?”

“Nothing, I just wanted to say ‘morning’ and talk to you.” He replied and even with Law having his eyes closed he could hear the smile in Luffy's tone. With a sigh he opened his eyes and sat up, causing Luffy to also get off his back and stand up. 

“What did you wanna talk to me about?” 

“Nothing in particular at all, just the usual stuff, friends don't really need a reason to talk to each other.” Luffy replied coming around and seating himself on top of Laws desk. 

“Since when did I agree on our friendship?” He asked staring up at the other boy perched on his desk.

“Your agreement was never needed, once Luffy decides something there is no way in hell you can counter that decision at all. And with him you get all of us along too. So there really isn't any point in refusing.” Another voice piped up from next to him. “You should know that by now.”

Law turned his head to the seat to the right of him where Luffy's best friend Zoro sat. He was leaning back in his chair. His feet crossed on the desk and his arms folded behind his head.

“So my agreeing or disagreeing means absolutely nothing?” He asked even though he knew the answer perfectly well.

“Not at all. I mean you could try to be as stubborn as you want but Luffy will meet that stubbornness head on and give you ten times more. I would give up if I were you.”

“Well said Zoro, I like the way that sounds, Yeah Law resistance is futile when it comes to being friends with me.” Luffy smirked as he pulled Law towards him with an arm over his neck, “ Besides it's a lot of fun.” He whispered in his ear. Letting go of his neck Luffy winked at him, leaped off the desk and walked over to where the rest of his friends were entering the classroom.

Law stared after him as the overtly hyper Luffy spoke animatedly with his friends. Luffy, sensing his staring, glanced at him and winked once again. Law sighed and slumped back down on his desk in his original position.

“ It really is fun you know.” Zoro added,turning away as a Luffy approached him with the rest of their group and  soon he was immersed in conversation with them.

Law opened his eyes slightly as to peek at Luffy who was talking a mile a minute with his face full of life. Every so often a giant smile would stretch his lips and he would laugh loudly. As he stared at him Law had a hard time believing that this is the same Luffy he had met last year in the back of the school.

 

Last year.

Law loved his solitude more than anything and as soon as the bell rang for lunch he would leave the classroom and go to a tree that grew behind the school building. No one ever came around there so it was his secret favorite place. He climbed the tree and sat on one of the thicker branches with his back resting against the trunk and his legs stretched out over the branch as he pulled out his book and began to read. The leaves on the tree were thick so he was virtually hidden away from anyone who may stumble upon his haven and look up at the tree. As he was reading he heard footsteps approach and silently wished for them to just pass by and not interrupt his solitude. No such luck the footsteps stopped at the base of the tree and it seemed whoever it was sat down on the grass below. Law returned to his book hoping that the intruder would go away.

Suddenly he heard sniffling and quiet sobs coming from the intruder and Law was absolutely floored. The sounds were so heartbreaking even for a seemingly apathetic person such as Law. He leaned over a little and peeked through the leaves at the person who was crying underneath the tree. It was a boy with his head buried in his upraised knees. Upon closer inspection he saw that it was that boy from his class...uh Lucy...no...his name was Luffy. The guy who smiled all the freaking time and was always happy. This was weird Law had never seen that boy ever show sadness of any kind. They were both in the same class but Law was a total loner type and preferred to be by himself. But Luffy was always surrounded by people. And his friends were just as loud as he was. But as Law stared down at the crying boy he was suddenly struck with a bout of empathy for him. For what could it be that had caused the seemingly happy-go-lucky boy to crumple up and cry his heart out. 

As he recalled Luffy had been out of school all last month due to the death of his older brother. Apparently the two had been in town and had gotten caught up in a gang shoot out with the police which had resulted in his death and had also landed Luffy in the hospital with major wounds. As he watched the poor boy cry Law was struck with a dilemma, in all his seventeen years on this Earth he had never comforted a crying person. He didn't know what  do or say to make the sadness go away for this one person. However, he couldn't just sit there and listen to this boy who had obviously hidden away from everyone so he could cry. 

“Hey...um are you alright?” He hesitantly asked.

The boy below him jerked his head up from his knees and looked up sharply. His eyes bloodshot and his face damp with tears. “Who’s there?” He asked, his eyes darting all over the foliage for the intruding voice.

Law once again hesitated it wasn't as though he actually had a clue on how to offer comfort to this broken soul. Luffy stood up and proceeded to climb up the tree until he found Law on his little branch.

“You’re that guy from my class, Tra-something right?” He asked his voice hoarse from crying.

“Just call me Law, why are you crying?” Law asked raising his knees as to move his legs so the boy could sit with him.

Luffy looked away, his eyes suddenly tearing up again, the tears falling silently from his eyes. For the first time in his life Law's heart bled for someone else. That was new he thought with a dark humor to himself. He sat silently with the boy as he fought to compose himself enough to answer.

“You heard about what happened to my brother right.” It was a statement rather than a question. There had been huge media coverage of the event. Everyone knew even someone who didn't follow any mainstream news had heard it from someone.

“Yes, I heard about what happened to your brother, I’m really sorry for your loss. You must be suffering a great deal.” Law really meant it, unfortunately he knew all too well what it was like to lose someone really close to you.

“ You probably heard the general information about it. Police shoot out with gang. Innocent man dies another wounded critically. That's the jist of what happened. But there was so much more.” Luffy paused and took a deep breath. He viciously wiped at the tears that wouldn't stop and Law silently offered him his pack of Kleenex. Luffy took it and gave a small smile.Law stayed silent, urging the boy to continue. “That day my brother and I had finally met again after about three years. He had gotten a job overseas and he was always gone. When we were younger me and him had always been really close. I was the definition of the clingy little brother who idolized his older brother. My whole childhood was spent with me always running after him. After he finished high school he went to work directly trying to make up for the fact that we didn't really have a father figure growing up besides gramps but he was always away. We actually weren't biological brothers but we made a vow when we were children being raised together by some of gramp’s friends that we would always be brothers no matter what the world tried to say.”

He paused again, his eyes taking that distant look as if he was remembering the times he had with his brother “ I also had another brother, he was the same as me and Ace and had also become brothers with us. But soon after our vow making he died in an accident. So Ace was all I had left. And he was a great brother, constantly looking out for me and taking care of me. When he left I was lonely but I always look at the positive in life. Even though I was lonely I managed to get by especially with the great friends I  have constantly lending me support and always being there for me. So I was alright. I missed him a lot but I was still okay. Then about a month and a half ago he called me and told me that he had been transferred back here by his company and that he would come live with me again. I had been absolutely ecstatic. Finally we could be together again after such a long time. He came back into the country two weeks later. I was so excited to see him again. My friends and I all went together to pick him up. They had all looked up to Ace sort of like I did he was like the best big brother not only to me but all my friends as well.” 

“The day after he came back into town him and me went into town together. He wanted to see all that had changed since he had been gone. And I happily volunteered to be a tour guide. I was dragging him all over town and happily showing him the new places. Around the afternoon time I had to go to the bathroom so I told him to wait outside for me for a few seconds. When I came out I was appalled by what I saw. Half of the street was flooded with police cars and the other half with thugs and gangsters. Both sides wielding guns and shouting. But that wasn't the worst part, I noticed that one of the thugs had grabbed my brother and was holding as a hostage of sorts. I completely lost it, I rushed over there to save him. Later I remember someone had told me that the war between the cops and gangs had been brewing for months, that day just happened to be the day it actually broke out. I ran through the war zone, pushing and hitting anyone who was impeding my way over to where my brother was. The cops tried pushing me back as bullets started flying left and right, but I didn't care.” The bell rang indicating the end of Lunch time but Luffy and Law made absolutely no movement to acknowledge it as Luffy continued on with his heartbreaking tale. 

“I was completely beserk. I remember I had heard Ace shouting at me to get away and that he didn't want to be saved by me. And I had shouted back that I would save him even if it killed me because we were brothers. It was the worst experiance in my life. I kicked and clawed my way over to where he was and every time I was just seconds away I ended up being pushed back by either cops or gangsters. It was a massacre Law, I will never get the image of all that death out of my head. Bodies were strewn all over the floor yet no one stopped or even cared they just kept killing each other. At one point I finally got to my brother and managed to wrestle him away from the guy who had been holding him. And him and me ran for dear life to get away from the bloodbath. We had just been innocent bystanders stuck in this battle. And it all happened so quickly. As we were running I accidently fell and landed on my butt. Some guy was coming toward me with his gun drawn. I heard Ace shout my name and suddenly he was in front of me, and the guy behind who had originally been aiming for me riddled, him with bullets through his back.” The tears were flowing now without stop and Law felt an incredible pain start in his chest from the suffering this boy had endured. Without thinking he slipped his hand into Luffy's offering what little comfort he could.

“My mind went into complete shock. I distantly remembered some cop flying by and tackling the guy who had shot my brother. I managed to get on my knees to catch Ace as he fell. I hugged him close my mind unable to grasp what exactly was going on. My hands which were on his back became soaked with his blood. There we both stood on our knees in the middle of a fight, bullets flying every which way. He put his arm around my neck to keep him up as he spoke to me for the last time.” Luffy squeezed his hand and twined their fingers together. “ He had held me close and apologized to me that he wouldn't be there to watch me grow up and become the man he knew I would be. He said I know you wanna say something too...but just listen. I know you can do anything you set your mind to. You are an amazing person Luffy. That’s what he said. He told me not to let his death keep me back for the rest of my life. I had to move forward like I always did. And at last he thanked…” his voice wavered off “ He actually thanked me for loving him...all those years I had loved him because he was my brother… and he almost made it sound like an obligation. I know he didn't mean it that way but at that moment I hadn’t been right in the head. I had tried to say something but my throat was so clogged with I don't know what, that no words would come out. And then he smiled at me and he was gone. He fell out of my arms and slid onto the street. I was covered in blood and as I gazed down at his prone form I lost my mind. I started crying hysterically.” 

Law gazed at him as Luffy cried and clung to his hand. He felt bad that he was having to relive this moment with him. But Luffy continued on. “I sat on my knees soaked in the blood of my own brother and just cried. And then I felt a sharp pain and everything went blank. I later found out that the guy who had shot Ace had struggled free of the police officer and had shot me four times in my chest, narrowly missing my heart. When I awoke in the hospital I went mental. I was breaking shit and trying desperately to find the brother who had already left the world. After that for a while I lost all motivation and faith in myself. I kept thinking of what-ifs, what if i hadn't gone to the restroom, what-if i had not fallen when we ran away, hell what-if i had taken him out tomorrow instead of that day. But none of it helps, because I can't change what has already happened. It's been a whole month since then and the pain is no less. I have constant nightmares of that day on repeat. My friends are always there for me but I know that they are also suffering. Ace was as much a brother to them as he was to me. I’m sorry, I have sat here all lunch time and told you my sad story. I didn't mean to burden you with this it's just it's really hard. And sometimes I just want to hide and cry away from everyone.” Luffy looked away and sighed. Finally getting all of it off his chest he glanced back and saw Law staring at him quietly. “Law...what…”

Law pulled on the had he had been holding and Luffy fell onto his chest, and was sitting in the middle of his parted knees. Law put his arms around him and pulled him close.

“You don’t have to be brave all the time. It's okay to cry sometimes Luffy. You know I think of crying as a sign of survival. You endured all that pain and survived. So it's alright if you wanna cry. You can cry in front of me as much as you want, I won’t say anything to anyone.” He told him and held him tighter.

At first Luffy was rigid, but after a few seconds his thin body heaved and he cried. Loud sobs that wracked his entire body and raw broken sounds spilling from his throat. The sounds of despair and loss. It was so crushing that as he held the crying boy tightly to his chest Laws vision blurred as tears formed but did not fall from his own eyes. For at least half an hour Law held the boy as he cried to his heart's content. Silently without saying a word. This boy that near constantly had a smile on his face and always seemed happy had lost not one but two brothers. It was hard to fathom how anyone could ever be happy after losing so much while he was so young. He stroked his messy black hair as a way to comfort him. When he was done crying, Luffy pulled back. Law got a Kleenex and gently cleaned off the tears from his face. His face was puffy and his eyes were red but he looked much better after he had talked it out.

“You are welcome to come and talk to me anytime you want. I am always here during lunch. Don’t cry alone.” He said to the now silent boy.

Luffy had turned and smiled at him. The first real smile he had smiled since his brother had died last month. 

“I won't, thank you so much for today. You are a great person Law. I have decided that I like you. Thank you once again for listening.” Luffy released his hand and climbed down the tree, “See you tomorrow, Law.” he said and went back inside the school building.

After that Luffy had come almost every day for the rest of the school year. Sometimes he would talk about his nightmares and other times he would talk about just everyday stuff that him and his friends were doing. And every time he came Law would sit and listen and comfort him as needed. And as time flew by the pain of a broken heart also dulled.

  
  
  


Present Day

Someone whacked him on the head with a notebook and he awoke with a start. Looking up he noticed it was Nami another one of Luffy's friends. 

“What the hell do you want?’ He asked rubbing his head.

“Class is about to start you idiot, get your ass up.” She stated, as she took her seat in front of him.

What a bitch, Law thought to himself as he got his stuff out for the class. Apparently the bell had rung since everyone was seated. Luffy sat in front of Zoro but behind Sanji. The next row over were seated Luffy's other friends Chopper, Usopp, Franky and Brook. And in front of him sat Nami and in front of her Robin. Damn Luffy's friends were all around him. Ever since Luffy had taken to calling him a friend so had the rest of them. They always dragged him along after class and insisted he have lunch with them. Although often times he managed to escape to his secret tree and hang out there. He was surprised they never came there, he would have assumed Luffy would have told them where he was but apparently they didn't know. As the teacher entered and began her lesson, Luffy glanced back and smiled at him. And Law unable to decide what to do just ended up smiling back.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. New Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law is uncertain about his feelings and Luffys behavior towards him.

            Law was uncertain towards what he actually felt for Luffy. He knew that seeing Luffy in pain caused him a great deal of his own pain. And he knew that he actually liked being around Luffy despite the fact that he always complained about it. The fact that Luffy called him friend secretly elated him but he would die before he ever admitted to that. But still at the end of the day he was quite uncertain to what it was that he actually felt for the other boy. As he trudged through the hallway towards his next class deep in thought, he was once again assailed by Luffy, who through an arm over his neck and proceeded to drag him along. And as Law was a bit taller than Luffy he was bent down in a very uncomfortable manner

            “Luffy let me go, stop dragging me would you?” Law exclaimed.

            “Why?” He asked, not loosening his hold at all.

            “What do you mean why, it's uncomfortable” he said trying to pull away.

            “You’re way too uptight Law, you gotta learn to loosen up sometimes and have fun.” Luffy said as he smiled and continued on dragging him.

            Law would die before he admitted that it felt nice. For a long time since before he met Luffy he had missed human contact with other people. He put up walls between him and the rest of the world in order to be safe from any kind of pain. After he met Luffy he found himself caring about the things that affected the other boy. And trying to comfort him during his grieving. It was very unlike him.

            Law relaxed a little in Luffy's grasp. Luffy glanced at him and found him smiling at him.

            “Oh Goodness, you smiled. You should do that more often it makes you look beautiful.” He exclaimed at him.

            Immediately the smile dropped from Laws lips and a deep blush covered his face. Did he just call him ‘beautiful’? Like hell he was.

            “I am not beautiful.” He stated, fighting the heat on his face.

            “Yes you are, a person just has to stop and look for it.” They arrived at the classroom.  Since he was being dragged Law hadn't noticed that most of the hallway was deserted already meaning that class was about to begin. Luffy released him and he straightened his back. Luffy reached up and cradled his face. Law went speechless with shock, this was new. Holding his face in his hands, Luffy gently ran his thumbs over the heavy dark circles under Laws eyes. “Your circles got darker again, you should try to sleep more.” He said and Law just stared at him unable to think of what to say.

            Slowly Luffy lifted himself on his toes and placed a gentle kiss on the underside of his left eye. Straightening up, he gave Law a small wink, turned and walked into the classroom. Law stared wide eyed at the place where Luffy had just been standing. What the hell was that all about? He raised a hand to the spot Luffy's warm lips had grazed. It tingled and pulsed in a way he knew wasn't normal. He put his arm down, he was confused as hell due to Luffy's actions but couldn't deny that his heart was pounding in his chest. Unable to come up with a plausible reason as to why Luffy had kissed his cheek, Law straightened up his back and walked into class.  He took his seat in the back corner of the class. Luffy sat with his friends once again immersed in an animated conversation about something. His hands gesturing all over the place and a goofy grin pasted on his face. Law needed answers and Luffy was the only one who could give those to him

            The teacher entered and barked at everyone to take a seat. Human bodies scattered around trying to get to their seats. As Luffy walked by his desk, Law grabbed his arm.

            “Why?” He said simply, locking eyes with him.

            “Hmm let’s see, cuz’ I felt like it.” He smiled and sat in his seat in front of Law.

            Huh? What kind of crappy answer was that? So because he felt like it Luffy was treated him gently and making his heart pound unnecessarily. He stared at the other boys back in front of him. Someone coughed unnaturally next to him. He turned and saw that Zoro and Nami who sat in the next row over were giving him knowing smiles. Oh great, they knew. Of course they did Luffy talked to his friends about everything. He acknowledged their gaze by raising an eyebrow and turning away. Throughout the duration of class he tried to wrap his mind around what exactly was going on. It seemed Luffy was acting on a whim which he always did. And this time his target of abuse was Law, he sighed and slumped over his desk. It was gonna be a long day.

            Lunchtime rolled around and Law escaped Luffy and his friends, retreating to his secret haven. His mind on this morning’s events as he climbed caused him to drop his book as soon as he sat down on his branch. Shit, now he had to go all the way down and get it. Trudging back down, he bent to pick up his book and was tackled from behind. He fell towards the tree but turned at the last moment to prevent himself from face planting into the trunk of the tree. His back hit the tree with a whoosh as the air whooshed out of his lungs. He didn't even need to look to see who the culprit of the attack was.

            “Dammit, ow what the hell was that Luffy?” He almost yelled.

            “I’m sleepy.” Luffy said, his tone suggesting that Law was an idiot for not knowing that.

            “So, what the hell does that gotta do with me?” Damn his back was hurting.

            “Pillow.” He pointed at Law’s lap.

            “No way in hell. You are not sleeping on me fool. Hey, get off, dammit Luffy.” Law stopped struggling as Luffy all but forced him to be his pillow and laid his head down. He knew he didn't have it in him to push him off as the other boy was already dozing off. Law rested his head back against the tree and sighed it felt nice and peaceful just lying here with him. Without thinking he ran a hand through his hair and patting him on the head as the other boy slept. Sitting with Luffy in the midst of the silence Law started dozing off as well. And soon he was out cold as well and didn't notice Luffy waking up.

            Luffy awoke a while later with his internal alarm clock. He felt Laws fingers in his hair and was immediately elated. Try as he might Law just couldn't seem to completely shun Luffy's presence.

            Law awoke slowly, surprised at the fact that he had slept so soundly. He hadn’t slept so well in a long time. Without opening his eyes he knew something was different. The weight that had been resting on one side of his lap had shifted. And he knew with absolute certainty that he was now being straddled rather than slept on. Luffy shifted over him as to get more comfortable. Why he was sitting on him in the first place made absolutely no sense to Law at all. He continued to keep his eyes shut and feign sleep to distinguish what exactly it was that Luffy was trying to establish. They sat in complete silence. Luffy buried his hands in the Laws hair at his nape and seemed to be playing with it. His fingers exploring the texture and length. The sensation was really soothing but Law remained suspicious of Luffy’s motives.

            One of Luffy’s hands slid out from Laws hair and trailer over his neck up to his face. Gently grazing hid cheekbones and throat. Laws heart sped up for some unknown reason he couldn’t pin point at all. All he knew was his heart was pounding in expectation of…something. Luffy’s thumb caressed from his cheekbones up to his ear in a feather light touch. And soon his lips followed the trail his thumb had made. Planting small kisses along his cheek up to his ear and back down. When his lips reached the edge of his mouth he switched over to the other cheek. Repeating the same pattern of small kisses on the other side and sliding back down to the edge of his lips again. Laws breath hitched slightly in anticipation of what exactly was going to happen. Even through closed eyes he knew that Luffy’s face would be wearing the expression of deep concentration and he would not falter at all. Luffy shifted again and Law felt his breath wafting over his lips. And he all but completely stopped breathing. He could feel Luffy coming closer and closer and he waited silently; anticipating for what he wanted but shouldn’t want at all. He felt the slight brush of Luffy’s lips against his and slightly shivered at the contact; wishing for more. Luffy drew back and once again leaned in painfully slowly. His lips once again brushed against his, first slightly and then with more pressure they finally rested firmly against his. Law reveled at the sensation. His mind exploding with too many emotions at once and his brain short circuiting along with….

            “DIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG DOOONGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!”

            The stupid school bell trilled through the air. Breaking them both out of the trance they had fallen into. Laws eyes jerked open and collided with Luffy who was still perched on him. He stared into his eyes and saw something he wished he hadn’t. Luffy’s eyes held the knowing look that he knew Law had been totally awake the whole time. Law wanted to object and refuse to acknowledge what had just transpired between the two of them but no words would form and spill from his throat. He silently continued to stare at the other man. Luffy smiled at him, made a movement as though he was about to get up but then stopped. Turning back to Law he tangled his fingers in his hair, pulled him in and kissed him; hard.

            Law was absolutely floored. His brain going offline as his eyes slid close and gave into the wonderful sensation of Luffy’s lips moving over his. The pressure and sensation both making him feel giddy inside. He gave into the feelings that were arising. Luffy’s gently breath breezing over his face while his fingers pulled on his hair ever so slightly. And just as the kiss had started it was abruptly over. Luffy pulled back and stood up; looking down at him. Law stared at him, his eyes full of questions. Luffy licked his lips slowly as if trying to catch the rest of Laws flavor from his lips.

            “What was that?” Law asked, finally managing to get his throat working.

            Luffy smiled at him, a devilish, mischievous smile.

            “Next time, you should try to kiss me back, it’s more fun that way” Luffy said as he winked at Law and walked back towards the building.

            Law stared at his retreating figure. Trying to make heads or tails of this unexpected situation. Luffy was one hell of an enigma. It was hard to tell when he was being completely serious. There was an element to his personality that would always remain a mystery to Law. Shaking his head Law stood up and was surprised to find that his legs were wobbling a little. Luffy’s kiss had turned his legs to jelly he thought with a dark humor. And here he thought he didn’t have a sense of humor anymore. Law meandered back towards the school building. His legs on autopilot as he relived the last few minutes over and over again in his head. His lips were tingling and he would’ve touched them if he already didn’t feel like a teenage girl dealing with her first crush.

            As he entered the classroom he noticed Luffy was with his usual group. Chatting away nonchalantly as if he hadn’t just kissed the life outta Law five minutes ago. As he sat in his seat Luffy’s friends fell silent and turned to stare at him. He stared back surprised. Hoping like hell Luffy hadn’t told them what had happened between them although the chances of that happening were not so great.

            “Where did you run off to during lunch, we were looking for you?” Brook asked.

            Law almost sighed in relief, it seemed Luffy had kept his big mouth shut.

            “Nowhere.” He answered back and sat down in his seat. He stole a glance a Luffy who discreetly gave him an air kiss and then proceeded to laugh at Law reaction of stiffening up. Luffy once again winked at him and turned back to listen to what Usopp was saying to him. The devilish grin permanently etched on his face. Law slumped down onto his seat and sighed, today had turned out to be one hell of a long day

            After school Law trudged towards the schools fronts doors. He just wanted to lock himself in his bedroom and rationally think threw what the hell was going on between him and Luffy. Although surprise, surprise he had no such luck. He was once again assaulted, this time by Usopp and Nami, as they both grabbed on to his arms.

            “Law, its hot today. We are going to go swimming at my house, let’s go.” Nami declared as she proceeded to drag him.

            “Wait…What, I’m not going anywhere with you guys.” He protested

            “Hah! Yes you are.” Usopp retorted.

            “Why do you want me to come anyways? We don’t even know each other that well.”

            “You idiot. If Luffy thinks you are good person than that’s all we need. If he likes you we like you to. It’s really that simple.” Nami responded as Law was continued to be dragged out of the building and towards the parking lot.

            Law protested and struggled the whole way. He was being dragged against his will way to often since he had met Luffy. His comments and resistance falling to deaf ears unfortunately. He soon found himself shoved inside a car. Stuck between Zoro and Sanji who were bickering about something stupid. With Luffy at the wheel and Usopp in the passenger seat. He noticed the rest of them shove into Nami’s car and the pair of cars were off. Law felt increasingly uncomfortable. He wasn’t used to being dragged out of his comfort zone and shoved into situations he wasn’t used to. Although ever since he had met Luffy that is all that seemed to be happening with him.

            “Luffy, why did you drag me along?” He asked, on-route.

            “Because all of us friends are gonna have a blast together, and you are also our friend.” Came the reply. Law sighed, that was the answer he had expected more or less.

            “Hey, didn’t I tell you to give up the protests, once Luffy sets his sights on someone it’s really hard to get away.” Zoro added, giving him a smile.

            “Yeah, it’s just as Moss-Head said, resistance is futile.” Sanji said patting him on the shoulder.

            “What did you call me?!” Zoro demanded, and they were off, both arguing again pointlessly.

            Law slumped back into the seat and just stared at Luffy through the rearview mirror. His chocolate brown eyes darting over the road. Luffy looked up and caught his eyes and smiled at him again. Somehow every time Luffy smiled at him it made a warm feeling spread inside his chest. And Law who hadn’t smiled properly in years always ended up smiling back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love Laws character. hes so aloof yet loyal that i cant help but like him every since his character was introduced. And s hence i decided to write a love story because of course that the ultimate fan-girl dream. :). and of course i love Luffy as well so it was bound to happen in my imagination. Anyways i hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more.


	3. Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law and Luffy find that scars come in different shapes and forms

            As Law sat squashed in the back between the two bickering idiots he contemplated his predicament. He had been virtually kidnapped to go swimming because Luffy had decided that it would be fun. He stared at Luffy’s eyes in the rear-view mirror as they darted back and forth over the road in front of him. Suddenly Luffy locked eyes with him for a second and he smiled before he turned his attention back to the street. He was quite fascinated by Luffy. There was so much more to him than just the average idiot who lacked common sense. Law had seen him happy, sad and furious. He was completely devoted to his friends. In short Luffy was so unique. Nothing about him was as it seemed. He messed up Laws pace more than anyone ever had and pushed him into situations he didn’t want to be in.

            As they arrived at Nami’s house Law was once again swept up into the commotion. As they entered the house everyone besides Law just threw their stuff wherever and proceeded to thunder through the house into the kitchen. Law just stared at their backs, like this wasn’t their house they should at least respect someone else’s house and keep it tidy. In retrospect he put his things neatly on a nearby chair and followed the group to the kitchen where he was once again struck by everyone’s atrocious manners. Nami’s mother and sister were being kind and preparing snacks for them and everyone was digging in like animals and making a mess. There was spilled drinks and for some reason Luffy who kept stealing everyone’s food off their plates. He was appalled by their behavior and turned to look at their hostesses in hopes that they would tell the idiots to stop it. However the two women just smiled on and kept presenting more food towards the obnoxious group of teenagers.

            Law was floored that they were so accepting of their gross manners but hey who was he to tell people how to live. He quietly stood behind the group and looked on, suddenly at a loss with what he was supposed to do.

            “Who is this?” Nami’s mother asked, handing Law a cup of tea.

            “Oh, this is our new friend, Law.” Nami replied smacking Luffy on the head as he stole some food.

            “Well, welcome Law, and help yourself.” Her mom replied gesturing towards the enormous amounts of food she had prepared.

            Law drank his tea quietly, not saying much to anyone. He had absolutely no idea on how to handle this loud group of teenagers so he just sipped his tea. Luffy, noticing that law wasn’t eating anything, brought his plate over and pushed it in front of Law.

            “Have some.” He said pushing the place of sandwiches over to him. “They are really delicious.”

            “No…that alright. I’m fine with just the tea.” Law replied, pushing the plate back.

            “Come on, Bellemere’s cooking is great, and her sandwiches are super good.” Luffy protested.

            “I’m sure they are but I do not want any.” He said stiffly.

            “Why are you being so stubborn…it’s just a sandwich.” Dammit Luffy didn’t know when to stop.

            “It’s…okay”

            “Just eat the damn thing.”

            “No!”

            “Yes!”

            “No!”   
            “Why not!?”

            “I hate bread! That’s why!” Law exclaimed.

            Luffy stared at him for a moment with a dumbfounded expression. Law looked around anxiously hoping no one else had heard. Thankfully everyone else was just going about their own business and had not heard his outburst. He glanced back at Luffy, who continued to stare at him. And then he suddenly busted out laughing super loud. Loud, heaving laughs that for some reason only Luffy was capable of doing. He was pointing at Law and laughing loudly, all the while trying to make incoherent sentences. His face illuminated in humor and his eyes sparkling as he laughed at Laws expense.

            “Stop. It’s not that funny.” Law said a blush rising on his cheeks.

            “Like…h…ell…it isn’t” Luffy managed between laughs.

            The rest of the people in the kitchen had become aware of Luffy’s loud laughing and were now giving the two boys their full attention. Luffy’s laughter was dying down, his eyes watered up from too much amusement.

            “Luffy, what’s up? What the hell is so funny?” Sanji asked.

            Luffy just pointed at Law as he was trying to catch his breath.

            “What about Law?” Chopper asked, as Luffy continued to breathe heavily.

            “Whew…that was great.” Luffy sighed.

            “So…what was soo funny Luffy?” Robin persisted.

            Luffy stared at her for a second. Law was sure everyone was about to learn about his strange aversion to bread. However, Luffy just smiled. He put an arm around Law’s neck and pulled him in.

            “That’s between me and him.” He replied, smirking deviously.

            His friends just shrugged and turned back towards their own conversations. Law took shrugged Luffy’s arm off and sat back in his chair.

            “Why didn’t you tell them?” he asked quietly.

            “What you like or dislike is totally your business. Plus it seemed you didn’t want anyone to know. Don’t worry your secret is safe with me.” Luffy smiled and then proceeded to pick up Laws cup of tea and chug down the rest of it.

            “Hey that was mine!” Law complained.

            “You’re with me now, you should get used to this.” Luffy looked around to make sure no one was looking and then grabbed Law by the collar and yanked him in. He planted a wet kiss on his cheek. Pushing him back into his chair, Luffy stood up and walked away towards the rest of the group. Law just stared straight ahead, unmoving for a few minutes. The wet kiss Luffy had left there feeling cool in the kitchen air. His heart was pounding erratically and he forced himself to push his chair back and stand up. He took his empty teacup and walked towards the sink to dispose of his dishes. He really couldn’t think of anything to say so he just stayed quiet. As everyone else finished eating Nami’s mom demanded they wait 15 minutes before they went swimming as to avoid getting stomach aches. And so they all waited chatting it up although Law wanted to do nothing more than to leave he stayed because in all honesty he liked being around Luffy and his friends. Although he would never tell them that.

            After fulfilling the wait time that was demanded of them they all went out back to where the pool was. The boys were instructed to change in the pool house while the girls changed in the house. It was only at that moment when Law realized he had no swim trunks and told Nami that he didn’t, considering they had dragged him here without warning. Nami however told him there were extras in the pool house since the boys were always leaving theirs behind. Law sighed, nothing was working out for him today. He grudgingly dragged himself to the pool house and went inside, where he was met by a lot of half-naked guys in swim trunks. He was a little disoriented for a second as he was suddenly surrounded by male skin. He took a deep breath and walked towards where Usopp was handing him an extra pair of trunks. Law stood in the corner and noticed there were a lot of scars to go around on these guys. Zoro had one slashed across his chest, Franky had two giant one’s going vertical on his and Luffy…well he didn’t know what exactly to call that. It was a deep burn mark etched onto his chest in an ‘x’ shape. Damn that looked painful.

            “Law hurry it up, we are going swimming.” Zoro said as he and the rest of the guys made their way out the door. Of course Luffy stayed behind.

            “Yeah, I’m coming.” He said.

            After everyone had exited, he looked at Luffy.

            “How did you get that?” He asked gesturing to his chest.

            Luffy glanced down at his chest and his eyes took that far-away look people often got when reminiscing.

            “I got this during the war, some kind of bomb exploding or something. I don’t much remember how I got it.”

            “Why don’t you remember?” He asked.

            “After Ace died, apparently I completely shut down and lost consciousness. I guess I went into shock so I passed out. There were many people who fought to keep me alive and get me to safety. So from what I know someone was carrying me when the explosion or whatever happened and we both got hurt. Does it look bad?’ Luffy asked him.

            Law stared at the boy. Trying to imagine the kind of pain a person had to experience to completely shut down the way Luffy had.

            “No, it’s absolutely beautiful.” He murmured more to himself that anyone else and he turned to face the wall so he could change.

            Law wasn’t really comfortable undressing in front of people because they were always surprised by his appearance. However, at this point he knew there was nothing he could say to convince these people to leave him alone so he undressed. The whole time thinking of the pain Luffy experienced having his own brother die in his own arms. It reminded him of a different pain, with a different set of arms and a very goofy smile. Yes, it seemed he could imagine the pain Luffy had gone through. Leaving his shirt for last he changed into his trunks and hesitated on the buttons of his shirt. Even though he was turned towards the wall he could feel Luffy’s gaze burning into his back. He was absolutely certain his every movement was being watched like a hawk. It was best to just get this over with so he unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders, and immediately heard a gasp behind him. He turned his head and saw not a look of confusion or disgust, but a look of complete fascination on Luffy’s face.

            Most people thought Law was some kind of rebellious punk when they saw his tattoos so he was very hesitant in showing them to anyone. Law turned around all the way and Luffy’s eyes widened even more at the tattoos on his chest and arms.

            “I really like your tattoos Law.” Luffy said, “I didn’t know you even had tattoos on your fingers since you always wear full sleeve shirts with the sleeves dangling over your hands.”

            “Yeah well its nothing.” Law tried to play it cool so he could get outta there. But Luffy wasn’t having any of that. He threw the shirt aside and strode towards the door in an attempt to escape those intense brown eyes.

            “Is there a special meaning behind them?” He heard behind him. He heard Luffy move closer towards the door where he was.  Law stopped; his hand on the doorknob. No one had ever asked him that before. They just assumed he was a punk who was on his way into gang violence and drugs. Luffy asking him that question made him feel surprisingly touched.

            “Yes, there is.” He replied simply.

            “Is it sad?”

            Law turned around and stared at Luffy whose eyes were filled with mystery. Yet the gaze in them was unwavering and filled with genuine honesty and concern.

            “It was devastating, like yours.” He pointed at Luffy’s chest.

            “Do you want to touch it?” Luffy stepped closer, now a mere inches away from Law. His voice low and hypnotic. And for some reason Law found himself nodding. Because until Luffy had voiced that question he never knew how desperately he wanted to touch that crossed burn mark on his chest. Luffy smiled and grabbed Law’s hand, placing in flat in the middle pf his chest. Laws heart started pounding in his chest as he felt the irregular skin under his palm.

            “Go right ahead.” Luffy said and closed his eyes.

            Law dropped his gaze to Luffy’s chest. Trembling, his fingers explored from one end to the next sliding all over his skin. The burned area was eerily smooth and curved inwards; with a slight brownish pinkish color. Laws eyes zeroed in on his hand sliding over Luffy’s skin. Somehow it felt weird that his fingers tattooed with the word “DEATH” to be sliding over the skin of a man who had come so close to it. He was completely fascinated and couldn’t tear his hand away. He glanced up at Luffy’s face and noticed his eyes were open again. He jerked his hand back as their eyes collided together.

            “It must have been painful.” He said.

            “It was. But I am okay. Time always heals.” Luffy replied and as Law looked at him it seemed that Luffy was talking about him rather than himself. Law turned away, back towards the door. As he put his hand on the door knob he felt a hand on his back.

            “I want to touch as well.” Luffy said.

            As Law was about to turn around and tell Luffy he wasn’t gonna touch him; the hand that was on his back go stronger and Law was shoved into the door. He tried to push back but Luffy was surprisingly strong and held him there. Laws cheek was digging into the door as he was completely pinned against it.     

            “Luffy….mmmph” He was about to protest but Luffy covered his mouth with his hand.

            The hand on his back stayed steady as he felt Luffy bend down a little. His breath wafting over the smiley tattoo on Laws back. And suddenly Luffy licked the lines on the tattoo. Tracing the outside of it and moving in. leaving no part on the tattoo untouched. Law shivered at the touch moans slipping from his throat behind Luffy’s hand. His eyes squeezed shut as his body felt a wave of pleasure over Luffy’s tongue. As Luffy finished with the smiley on his back he removed his hand from Laws back and turned him around, pushing his back into the door and resting his eyes on his chest. Before Law could start a new protest Luffy went to work all over his chest. His tongue and lips tracing the heart tattoo and the smiley going all the way to his shoulders. Luffy’s warm breath was making the places he licked cool and made him shiver involuntarily.

            The trunks Law was wearing had suddenly become tight in the front and he realized he was aroused. And he knew for sure Luffy knew, but he didn’t make any motion to acknowledge what he was doing to Law. The hand that was covering his mouth shifted a little with Luffy’s movements and Law inched his tongue out to lick the palm of Luffy’s hand. Law raised his own hand and grabbed at the one at his mouth shifting it so he could lick his fingers thoroughly on a completely impulsive whim. He took two of the fingers into his mouth and groaned; without realizing at all what he was doing he started sucking the fingers that were in his mouth like a lifeline. His body trembling and his knees getting very close to buckling under pressure.

            Luffy glanced up as Laws warm mouth closed around his fingers. This was unexpected, Law was giving in to the pleasure. When the brain stopped working and natural instincts took over it was always much more fun. Luffy smiled to himself as he finished on Laws chest and moved to his forearms. His tongue gliding over the tribal tattoos on each arm and hand and the letters on each finger. He lightly bit down on the ‘A’ on Laws finger and the suction on his fingers was more forceful. Moans were lightly spilling from Laws throat as he reveled in the pleasure. His body heating up and becoming flushed. As he finished the last finger he straightened, his hand falling out of Laws mouth. He gazed at Law, who was panting his entire body burning hot, Luffy leaned closer, his eyes on his swollen lips.

            “Wh-what are you…..doing to me?” Law panted out.

            Without replying Luffy leaned in and pressed their lips together, thrusting his tongue inside Laws mouth and kissing the life out of him. His lips fierce and demanding, taking everything from Law and baring his soul. Their lips mashed together as Luffy tangled his hands in his hair and Law’s arms entwined around Luffy’s neck. And Law kissed him back, just like Luffy had suggested to him that afternoon. Their tongues tangled and slid together. Exploring the hot cavern of each other’s mouths. The room was filled with their panting and the sound of their lips moving together. Luffy’s lips moved towards the corner his mouth and trailed downwards, attaching to his throat and sucking hard. Laws head fell back into the door and his fingers griped Luffy’s hair. His mind a total incoherent mess. Luffy sucked an impressive mark on his throat and moved back towards his lips. Taking them desperately again, his lips forceful demanding acceptance.

            Law gave him everything he had and when Luffy broke the kiss and stepped back for a small instance he blindly followed seeking his sweet lips again, and then forced himself to stop.

            “Am I messing you up?” Luffy asked, his face also flushed and his breathing erratic.

            “Yes, you are.” Law replied.

            “Good.” Luffy smiled at him. His eyes promising things Law wasn’t sure he was ready for.

            KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

            “Luffy, stop molesting Law and come outside. Everyone is waiting for you.” Nami said through the door.

            Law flinched at her words and Luffy smiled. Rising up he lightly bit Laws neck and smirked at him.

            “Let’s go.” He said and opened the door.

            Law couldn’t do anything else but follow him outside to join the fun. Luffy was seriously messing him up and Law had no idea what to do with him at all. Being around Luffy was both heaven and hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I suck because I'm updating all late. Inspiration is hard to come by unfortunately. I hope you guys enjoy this, I love Laws character so much so I hope I'm not writing him in a shitty manner. Doing my best here to write something good so no idea how its turning out. I don't know I love writing Luffy as being more than he seems. because he is so open with his emotions and thoughts writing him as an enigmatic person is super duper fun as well. I also have written another fic if anyone was interested. its LuffyxZoro my other absolute favorite one piece pairing. Any ways I hope you all enjoy and i will get started on the next chapter as soon as I can


	4. Doors Opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law makes a decision but still keeps his past locked away.

Luffy reached past him and opened the door. He shot Law one last devilish grin before he disappeared out the door. Law took a moment to compose himself…his heart was in complete turmoil and he was breathless. Luffy’s advances were getting more and more scandalous. When his heart beat slowed down a bit he emerged from the pool house and joined the crowd. Making sure he was on the other side of the pool from where Luffy was, even though he wanted nothing more than to be next to him. His entire body felt flushed but he would die before he let that turmoil show on his face. He kept his poker face in solid formation not giving away a single inkling of what was going on inside his mind. Law sat at the edge of the pool and dipped his feet in. Not like he had wanted to come swimming in the first place. He stared at Luffy who was playing in the pool with Chopper and Usopp. Splashing water everywhere and yelling like fools.

            Robin sat in the pool having a conversation with Brook and Franky while Sanji went to get her a drink. Law just sat his gaze unwavering from Luffys face as he played in the pool. He was so intent that he didn’t even notice that he was no longer sitting alone. It took Zoro clearing his throat dramatically for Law to tear his gaze away. Law startled a little and then noticed he had two new companions sitting on either side of him. Nami and Zoro. He flinched a little seeing Nami considering she was the one who had told Luffy to stop molesting him. But as he glanced at both of them he noticed their eyes were not on his face but were rather giving a pointed look at his neck. At first he was confused as to what was so fascinating about his neck by then he colored remembering how Luffy had kissed and suckled away at his neck. His arm shot up and immediately covered his neck as much as he could.

            Zoro and Nami laughed.

            “Nice tattoos.” Zoro said winking at him.

            Law didn’t believe for a second he was even talking about his tattoos. But the alternate was embarrassing so he took safety in what Zoro had said.

            “Thank you.” He replied politely.

            “So…um what took you guys so long to change….we were waiting forever.” Nami waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

            “We…um….that….Its none of your business,” Law finally managed.

            Nami and Zoro both laughed heartily.

            “I’m sure it isn’t.” Nami said.

            “But Law…in all seriousness I think I should tell you something important because Luffy is very bad at making things clear. But he is not the airhead he seems to be. Luffy is very perceptive and sharp.” Zoro started.

            Law raised an eyebrow at him as a sign to continue.

            “Luffy is dead serious about you. I know it seems like he playing around but that is just his personality. He really is serious about you.” Zoro’s gaze was unwavering leaving no doubt in Laws mind that he was serious about what he was saying.

            “Why are you telling me this?” Law urged.

            “Because we think you may not fully understand that once he sets his sights on you he won’t let you go. But also that if you are not serious about him then you should make that clear because we don’t wanna see him hurt.” Nami replied this time.

            Law considered what she said for a second. The words sinking in as a decision slowly was made in Laws mind. He smiled to himself and pushed himself off the ground and stood up. Towering over the two still sitting on the pools edge. They looked up at him waiting for an answer.

“I never said I wasn’t serious about him.”

            Zoro just smiled at him and Nami sorta squealed.

            Nami gestured towards Zoro. Law was immediately confused as Zoro nodded back. Did he miss something? He had just said something pretty important to these two and they were sorta confusing him now. Suddenly Nami and Zoro both grabbed either one of his arms and pulled him; hard. He was propelled forwards and fell face first into the pool. He came up sputtering.

            “What the hell was that?” he exclaimed.

            “That was exactly what we wanted to hear…welcome to the family Law.” Nami said as the two of them sat laughing at Laws predicament. However Law was not the type of person to just let this happen. So he inched a bit closer to the two while they were laughing and pulled both of their legs under water. Zoro and Nami went tumbling in the water before they even knew what the hell was happening. They came up and shot dirty looks at him.

            “The pleasure is all mine.’ He said grinning at the two of them. Ah, revenge was sweet.

            He turned to get out of the pool when he was once again pulled. This time the culprit was Luffy who gave him a dazzling smile and then pulled him underwater discreetly while no one was looking. Law barely managed to hold his breath when he submerged. Luffy put his hand on the back of Laws neck and pulled him…and Law knew exactly what he was aiming for, He let himself be pulled and when Luffys lips searched for his he met them head on. However their underwater kiss had to be kept short as them being human couldn’t breathe for only so long. They came up and Luffy flashed him another dazzling smile and swam away once again. Law just shook his head and once again made his way to sit at the edge of the pool again.

            The rest of the pool party went smoothly as everyone continued to have fun. Law didn’t go in the water again because while he had definitely made a decision about Luffy he was still uneasy about baring heart and soul to someone. After everyone was done having fun. Luffy and Nami drove everyone home. Although Law noticed how Luffy deliberately made it so Law was the last person dropped off. Luffy pulled onto the street once again after they had dropped off Zoro; who had been the last one left. Law sat awkwardly in the passenger seat not knowing what he should say. Luffy drove in silence for a while before he spoke.

            “Do you wanna come to my house?” He asked him.

            Laws heart thundered in his chest as he thought about that. No doubt once he and Luffy were alone again there would be more of…that. His heart pounded in…anticipation…terror? He didn’t know at all.

            “Sure. That’s fine.” He said managing to sound nonchalant as though his heart wasn’t about to beat out of his chest.

            Luffy parked outside the two-story house. As far as houses go it was pretty normal and he didn’t know why that surprised him. Maybe deep inside he thought Luffy lived on a pirate ship or something. He smiled to himself, no idea why he thought something like that. Law followed Luffy inside the house. Luffy led the way through the house and Law noticed the abundance of picture frames of Luffy with who he assumed was his brother. The care-free smile etched across his lips in each photo. His face aglow with true and ultimate happiness. Following Luffy through the house he noticed how Luffy avoided looking at any of the pictures. His heart clenched at the thought, maybe Luffy thought that if he didn’t look the pain wouldn’t be so bad. Law stopped next to a table in the hallway containing various frames of the two brothers in different faces of happiness. His arm shot out and grasped Luffys hand halting him on his way. Luffy turned around, a quizzical expression on his face.

            “What?” he asked, not pulling his hand away but just simply waiting for Laws next move.

            “You shouldn’t avoid it.” He said staring intently at his eyes.

            “Avoid what?”

            “Avoid looking at those pictures, the pain doesn’t go away just because you refuse to look at them; does it?” the hand he was holding twitched slightly.

            Luffy was silent for a long time. Staring back at Laws intent gaze at him. There was a battle going on inside him. Law could tell by the look in his eyes. So broken and full of despair. He saw as Luffy lost his internal battle; his eyes shifted to the frames on the table. Immediately the broken eyes filled with heartbreak. Luffy stared at them as though he had never seen them before. His eyes taking in those smiling faces. Knowing that face next to his would never smile at him again nor would they ever be there for him again. He pursed his lips as though to keep the pain from coming out. His eyes misted with tears that refused to fall, and then he composed himself.

            “What would be the point? All I see every time I look at them is my failure. All I see every time I see the scar on my chest is my failure? So you tell me this Law, what would be the point?” he asked not in a malicious way but the pain was creeping into his words.

            “Have you ever considered that the pain and scars we have are a sign of survival? That despite all that happened you managed to live and carry on. And who the hell said you were responsible for saving his life, hmmmm? Do you really think his death is on your hands?” Law asked and somehow those words sounded as if he was trying to convince himself rather than Luffy.

            Luffy looked like he wanted to say something back. But he stayed quiet as he absorbed the words Law had said to him. As much as he knew that it wasn’t his fault there were times where he felt that it was. Times where he thought if only he had been stronger, he could’ve made a difference. So he had begun to avoid the pictures, so they wouldn’t constantly remind him of what he couldn’t do. Of what he had lost. He sighed, Law was way too perceptive. But gazing at Law’s eyes Luffy noticed the pain mirrored his own. As though there was someone he had lost whose death he blamed on himself.

            “No, I know it isn’t. But there are always doubts that creep in. Which is why I avoid looking at the pictures. Seeing those hurts too much. But Law, it seems to me that you should take your own advice more than I need to.” Luffys knowing eyes pierced into his. A door in his heart that Law kept firmly closed was opening slightly. His heart tightened in his chest as the words sunk in. Yes there was a death he felt firmly responsible for and many things after that that he also felt responsible for. And without thinking about anything other than the mutual pain they both had buried in their hearts Law opened his arms and waited. Luffy looked at him; a puzzled look crossed his face, but then he understood and his eyes lit up. He took a few measures steps closer until he was right in front of Law. His eyes clashing with the taller man.

            Wordlessly he slid his arms around Laws back and pulled him closer. Law folded his arm around Luffy and held on to him. Hoping that if only just by holding him tightly he could absorb all the pain the other man was feeling and in some way make him whole again. Not knowing that Luffy was thinking the exact same thing. He hoped that someday Law would open up to him about what had happened to him. But the man was wound up tight with his pain; refusing to share it with anyone else. It was okay because Luffy was a patient man; and he would get the story one way or another. After a few moments he pulled away; noticing the mist in Laws eyes that he knew wouldn’t fall. He smiled at him and took his hand walking up the stairs and towards his room.

            He pulled Law inside the room and closed the door. Law stood in the middle of the room and looked around. Taking in the surprisingly clean room with books jamming every shelf. He walked over to one of the shelves and ran his fingers over the spines of the books.

            “Its times like what happened downstairs that makes it really hard for me.” Luffy said, crossing his arms and resting his back against the closed door.

            Law turned a puzzled look crossing his face.

            “What?”

            “I said, its times like what happened downstairs that makes it really hard for me.” Luffy said strolling towards him in a lazy pace.

            “No I heard what you said. Hard for you to do what?”

            “Resist.” Was the answer he got.

            Why the hell was he talking in codes? Law wondered as Luffy stopped right in front of him.

            “What the hell are you talking about? Resist what?”

            “Resist kissing you.” He said evenly.

            Laws throat suddenly went dry and the room felt as though it was closing in on me.

            “You shouldn’t do that.” He said.

            “Why?”

            “Because…well um…just because...okay?!” he was at a loss for words.

            “That’s what I like about you. Every time I think I got you figured out you manage to surprise me.” His eyes were glittering. “Every time I think I’ve figured out all the qualities that make me like you, you come out and show me a new and exciting side of yourself.”

            Law couldn’t help but smile ruefully. So Luffy thought he had some good qualities, Law wanted to laugh. This was a new side even to himself. He only strived to be a good person towards Luffy. Had it been anyone else he would’ve told them to fuck off and leave him the hell alone.

            “You’re a good person Law.” Luffy said.

            Law’s heart froze. That was the one thing he wasn’t. He knew all he had done and what had happened to him. There wasn’t one ounce of goodness left in him.

            “No I’m not.” He half whispered to himself. His eyes squeezing shut in the pain that washed over him.

            Luffy understood that pain all too well. He also understood that Law wasn’t going to forgive himself anytime soon. He had locked his pain away for years, never confronted it. That’s why it had bottled up to the point where he considered himself a jaded and terrible person. Luffy desperately wanted to offer him an outlet and comfort but he knew that wouldn’t be possible until Law opened up to him about what had happened to him. He could only offer him a temporary release.

            Luffy’s hand went under Laws chin and made him open his eyes. Laws eyes reflected the pain he felt in his heart. He would never move on from his pain if he refused to face it. Luffy stared at him and slowly leaned in and kissed him. Pouring all the love he felt for him in that kiss. Trying to make him understand he wasn’t alone. This was a man who lived his life with guilt following him around like a shadow.

            Luffy pulled back and walked away. Law stood dazed for a moment. He internally shook his head and sat down on Luffys bed. He was feeling exhausted, sending most of the day with Luffy and his friends was quite an ordeal. Luffy was rummaging through his closet.

            “Did you want to take a shower? You can borrow some of my clothes.” Luffy asked him.

            Law was about to flat out refuse but then he realized they had been swimming in a chlorine ridden pool. He probably was pretty gross right now because they hadn’t washed off afterward. He didn’t like being gross at all.

            “Yes, if you don’t mind.” He said politely.

            “If I minded I wouldn’t have suggested it.” Luffy turned back into his closet, a smile on his face that Law couldn’t see

            Luffy handed off some sweats and a t-shirt to Law and pointed to the door on the far side of the room.

            “Bathrooms through there. Help yourself.”

            “Thank you.” Law was at a lost at what else he could say besides quietly obliging.

            He headed into the bathroom and closed the door, leaning against it for a second with his eyes closed. When he woke up this morning he wasn’t planning on ending up Luffys house and in his shower no less. This was turning out to be a very complicated day.

            Back in the room Luffy was smiling to himself. Law was unexpectedly clueless. For a guy who looked like he spent most of his time brooding and studying he was pretty damn clueless when it actually mattered. Luffy rubbed his hands together in happiness for what would be the next course of action. He walked towards the bathroom door and heard the shower turn on and the sound of the curtain being drawn. Luffys lips twisted in a mischievous smile as he put his hand on the door knob and turned it. Oh yes, this was definitely turning out to be one hell of an interesting day he thought as he pushed the door open.

                                                                  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I know I'm terrible. I usually plan a chapter a month but i have gotten extremely lazy. and hence i have not written in forever. But balancing work and school sometimes it just gets hard to actually sit down and write in the small amount of free time I do have. I will try to write more frequently so i can finish this fic at least because i know what its like to leave a story hanging and I don't want to do that particularly myself. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Hopefully things will pick up more in the next chapter (wink wink). Enjoy!


	5. Entwined Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law's visit to Luffy house takes a rather unexpected turn.

Luffy walked down the hall towards the bathroom door. As he neared the door he heard the sound of the shower running. That was just perfect. With the bundle extra towels he had grabbed to have Law dry off with he put a hand to the door knob and twisted. Oh wow, he thought to himself. Law hadn’t even locked the door. He was too much of a trusting person. He should be way more cautious when he is dealing with Luffy. He opened the door slowly and peered inside. The first thing he saw was nothing, because he was assaulted by a wave of steam from the hot shower that rushed out of the bathroom as soon as he opened the door. But as the steam cleared away he got an eyeful. Law was turned away, his back towards the see-through glass shower door. Luffy was caught off-guard for just a moment. He had seen most of Laws body when they had been at Nami’s house, however this was a little too perfect. The man had a great ass, and Luffy was not above staring at it relentlessly. He opened the door all the way and then leaned against the open door, crossing his arms while still holding the towels.

Law, with his completely oblivious self, continued to shower. He raised his arms to lather his hair with shampoo and the muscles in his back tightened. Jeez, the guy was gorgeous. He continued to watch for a few more moments and was seriously surprised that Law had yet to notice that he was standing here and watching him. But it got to the point where Luffy was physically incapable of just watching. It happened just around the point where Law dropped the soap and bent to pick it up. This was way too much.

            “Nice ass.” He said making sure that Law could hear him.

            “What the hell!” Law yelped, quickly straightening and turning around. He tried to cover up his manly parts with his hands but not before Luffy got an eyeful.

            “What’s wrong? I was just commenting that you have a nice ass.” He replied innocently.

            “I meant what the hell are you doing in here while I am showering?”

            “I came to give you a clean towel so you could dry off. But then I ended up stopping and watching the show.” He walked inside the bathroom and put the clothes on the counter, then continued in to the shower door. Standing face to face with Law, the shower door the only thing between them. His face became intent all of a sudden and Law was speechless. With the water running over him, Law just stared at Luffy, no idea what exactly to say or do

            “But now you have tempted me.” Luffy said barely above a whisper, but Law heard it as loud as if Luffy had shouted it.

Luffy reached out and grabbed the door handle for the shower door and pulled it open. Never once breaking his gaze from Law’s. As the door opened Law instinctively took a step back, but Luffy kept advancing. Walking into the running shower with his clothes still on. The water instantly soaking him. His hair plastered on his forehead along with his intense brown eyes, add a mix of the scar under his left eye and he looked practically predatory in his advance. His shirt and shorts clung to his body not leaving much to imagination. Luffy raised his hand and pushed his hair out of his eyes, the water droplets clinging to his eyelashes.

            “Tempted you for what?” Law asked even though he knew the answer fairly well.

            “I think you know what you tempted me for.” Was the answer that he received from him. He was surprised that instead of the intimate stuff Luffy usually did, he grabbed the soap out of his hands and turned him around. Luffy was quiet as he lathered Laws back with the soap and thoroughly cleaned his back. The moment felt more intimate than anything else could have. Law stood perfectly still as Luffy worked over him. Seducing him slowly with the brush of his fingertips over his body. Law was enflamed, a type of heat he could not describe. He felt as though he was about to burst into flames, his whole body was trembling. He could barely keep his knees from buckling. He never looked Law in the eyes while he lathered his body. His gaze focused on the way his hands and fingers were moving over his skin. Laws was aroused beyond anything that had happened before. His body was flushed and his cock was straining for release. Something about the fact that Luffy was standing in the water soaked but still fully clothed while Law was naked was incredibly intoxicating.

            Luffy finished cleaning Laws neck and shoulders. His hands lingering and not exactly moving away even though the soap had washed away. Law looked at him, his mind barely stringing together any coherent thought. His instincts took over and he grasped Luffy’s chin to get his attention. Luffy looked up, ringlets of water dripping off his lashed. A new and intense fire lighting up his eyes. Law pulled him up towards him a little, using his other hand to push the hair on Luffys forehead back. Luffy didn’t move, just sat there and waited for Law to make the move. Law slid his hand back from Luffys forehead and buried his hand in the hair at the nape of his neck. He pulled up the rest of the way and pushed their lips together.

            Law didn’t know what exactly had happened that led up to this but he was on a roll now. Luffy melded their lips together. Taking control of the kiss. He pushed Law back against the shower wall, his knee going between his legs and rubbing against his erection. His shorts creating an unbelievably intense sensation as they rubbed against him. Law moaned loudly, the sound swallowed up by Luffy. There was an intense heat flaming up inside them both. Luffy kissed him hard, and his lips parted on their own giving Luffy the perfect access he wanted. He plunged his tongue into his mouth. Sliding their tongues together, the sensation driving Law mad with need. He pulled back a little and Law almost whined.

            “I…need…” Law panted.

            “Need..? Need What?” Luffy panted right back, his voice hoarse with desire.

            “I-..I don’t know what I need.” He said louder, frustration leaking from his voice.

            Luffy smiled at him, his teeth flashing brightly. The smile that took Laws breath away and made his heart speed up. Without another word he leaned up again and took his lips in a searing kiss. It was wild, a kiss that felt as though it was draining his energy. As they kissed, Luffys arms roamed over his body, caressing his back and sliding his hands over his stomach. His fingers tracing the lines of his abdomen, making him shiver. While his tongue explored the hot cavern of his mouth. Law touched him right back, although it wasn’t as easy seeing as Luffy was still wearing his clothes. Through clumsy, pruned fingers he managed to undo a few buttons on Luffys shirt and dove his hands in, touching any oat that he could reach. His heart pounded as Luffys hands inched towards his straining cock. He was so hard that it almost hurt and Luffys leg in between his was causing the most incredible friction. He groaned loudly into the kiss as he felt Luffys hand encircle him.  The groan made Luffy smile into the kiss.

            He pulled back a little. Law looked absolutely wrecked. His lips swollen and his eyes glazed with lust. His breathing was ragged. Luffy looked at him and stroked experimentally. Watching the play of emotions over his face as he was taken over by pleasure. Luffy leaned forwards and licked his chin up to the corner of his mouth. As he did that the hand that was stroking Law’s penis was moving faster and faster. Laws breath hitched and his moans echoed throughout the bathroom; bouncing off the walls. His hands buried into Luffys hair at the nape of his neck. Luffy molded their lips together once again and then proceeded to stroke him faster. Tightening his grip to increase the pleasure he would give Law. As his release grew nearer he threw his head back. His moans incredibly erotic sounding. Luffy latched his lips onto his throat. He could feel Laws pulse throbbing under him both under his lips and his hand. He felt Laws body freeze and then his release exploded under Luffys hand. As the orgasm blasted through his body Luffy sucked an impressive mark on his neck.

            When Law calmed down from his release he slumped against the wall. He noticed Luffys arms were on his shoulders keeping him steady. As the water washed away the remnants of his release from his body he opened his eyes and looked down at Luffy. He just smiled up at him and then reached over and turned off the water.

            “Ready to get out?” He asked Law as he opened the glass door and grabbed the towel.

            Law nodded, too exhausted to actually say anything. Luffy pulled him out of the shower and dried him with the towel. Running the towel over through his hair, drying him off as best as he could.

            As he finished up drying him, Luffy handed Law the clothes to wear. Law took the clothes and Luffy turned his back to him. As Law dressed, Luffy took off the soaking wet clothes and drying himself. His own penis was still hard but at the moment he wasn’t really focused on his own release. Right now it was about Law. He wrapped the towel around his waist and turned around to where Law was pulling the t-shirt over his head. Luffy put a hand on his shoulder and leaned up to lightly peck him on the lips.

            “You are driving me insane.” Law said as they pulled apart.

            “That’s the idea.” He replied, flashing him one of his dazzling smiles. He opened the bathroom door and led the way down the hall back to his bedroom.

            Law stared at Luffy, his mind still not working after that fantastic orgasm he had just experienced at Luffys hands. His eye was drawn to the very noticeable tent in the front of the towel that Luffy had wrapped around himself. It just then occurred to him that Luffy had given him release while totally ignoring himself, it seemed wrong. Why was it that Luffy was constantly pulling him out of him own element. He had no idea why it was him that had been chosen, only that now that they had this connection, it didn’t seem right that there had been no reciprocation. This was a new type of need. A need that insisted that he couldn’t leave Luffy in this state. His eyes were glued on the play of muscles on Luffys’ back as he rummaged through his closet looking for clothes. Law was incapable of taking his eyes away. He had made a decision that he was serious about Luffy and that was how he was going to proceed.

            Law took a deep breath and straightened his back in resolve to what he was going to do. Then he stepped up behind Luffy. His heart was pounding inside his chest but he did not waver. Luffy sensed him standing behind him and straightened up, turning around a raising an eyebrow. Law was, for a moment, at a loss to what exactly he was supposed to do. Luffy just stared at him, waiting for him to make the move.

            “It is not fair that you only took care of me, but ignored yourself.” God he sounded so lame, even to his own ears.

            Luffy for a second was confused before he looked down at the towel with the visible tent. “Oh, you mean this?” he gestured downwards, his eyes were glittering with amusement. He was already damn sure on what Law as talking about.

            “Yes I mean that.” He replied, frustration creeping into his voice.

            “Oh okay. Well what exactly do you propose we do about it?” He said, smirking just a little bit.

            “You are not going to make this easy for me, are you?” Law sighed.

            “Nope, not at all. Wouldn’t be me if I did.” He smiled, waiting once again for Law to make a move.

            “Of course not.” Law agreed, then he reached out and tugged slightly at the towel that was wrapped around his waist. And that slight tug was all that was needed as the towel slipped off his waist and slithered to the ground.

            Law was unsure on what exactly he was supposed to do. His eyes feasted on the sight of Luffys bare body. His body inviting Law to do whatever he wished. He stood still and just waited. Law reached out and grazed his fingers over his chest. Enjoying the slight shiver that went through Luffy body at his touch. He traced the scar on his chest with gently fingers, his fingers gliding through the brownish-pink groves that the scar created. He was feeling bold for a while and he intended to take full advantage of the situation. He took his arm and tugged him over to the bed, pushing him down. Law started by attaching his lips to Luffys throat. Kissing it slightly then moving his way down towards his chest. He licked the lines of his scar, tracing the grooves from one side to the other. Luffy lay still underneath him but the sensation was getting to him. But he forced himself to be patient, at least for a little bit. This was Law’s seduction for now.

            Law continued his attention upon Luffys chest. Moving his lips over his nipples and sucking them roughly, causing pleasure to blaze through Luffys body. His breathing became ragged and he was dying to do some touching of his own. He moaned aloud when Law slightly bit down on his left nipple. This was fantastic. As Law reached down and put a hand over his penis Luffy arched at the wonderful sensation. Watching Luffy experience pleasure was making his body hot, and he got hard again. Luffy looked up at Law, a little astounded at the turn of events. He had been planning on letting his erection go down in its own but now that he had a taste of this pleasure he wanted to retain it. Law stroked him gently a few times, but it wasn’t nearly enough for the amount of sensation Luffy craved. He flipped them both over until he was on top.

            “Hey!” Law said indignantly.

            “As much as I would love for you to continue, I seem to not have the patience today.” Luffy smiled before he bent down and kissed him. Taking his mouth as if it were a possession which belonged solely to him. Luffy kissed him roughly, bruising his lips with the searing kiss. He pulled Law up a little and whipped the t-shirt over his head, throwing it aside as he assaulted his chest. Licking over the tattoo that was on his torso. Reaching down with his hand he pushed Laws sweats down to his knees, freeing his cock to the air. Law ran his hands over Luffys back and shoulders, his fingers digging in as he started to stroke him.

            He moaned loudly as Luffy grinded down on him right before he put their cocks together and stroked them. Causing and unbelievable sensation to rivet through both their bodies. Their breathing getting hoarser and hoarser. Law reached down and clasped a hand over where Luffys was on their penises. At the sensation Luffy growled and took his mouth in another deep, hard kiss. Luffy kissed him roughly, his tongue delved deep inside his mouth. Exploring the warm cavern. Running his tongue over the inside of his cheeks and over teeth and tongue. When he retreated Law’s tongue followed, diving into his mouth that tastes of sunshine. The room filled with sounds of panting, groaning and the sounds to lips smacking together. Their release was drawing closer and closer. And with a few firm strokes they both came, hard. Their bodies seizing up as the orgasm swept over the two of them. As they came down from bliss, they kissed softly a few more times, before Luffy detangled himself and left the room returning a moment later with a wet washcloth. Wiping them both down after which he straightened Laws clothes.

            Luffy helped Law sit up and then went to the closet, slipping into some shorts and a t-shirt. He then plopped down next to Law, leaning back on his palms.

            “You are a puzzle to me.” Law said unexpectedly.

            “What do you mean?” Luffy asked, turning to look at him.

            “I just mean that there is more to you then meets the eye. Like you seem like this care-free idiot but there is so much more to your personality. It just surprises me I guess.” He explained.

            “I could say the same for you. You come off as this I-hate-everyone type of brooding person. But you are actually a good-natured caring guy. Every time I feel as though I have got you figured out, you surprise me.”

            “But why me. I mean. You could have anyone, why me?” he asked

            “Why would I go for anyone else, when I can be with someone I genuinely like?” Was the simple answer he received.

            “You like me?” Law was bewildered.

            “No, I just helped you get off for the hell of it. Do you really think I could be with someone like this if I didn’t like them? Give me a little more credit.” Luffy rolled his eyes and smiled.

            “It’s just I don’t know why? Is it because I helped you when you were sad?”

            “That’s part of it. I actually had my eye on you before. You seem so shut-away from everyone. And I wanted you to be someone I could be close to. But you avoided everyone so I stayed away. After that thig with my brother though, I knew there wouldn’t be anyone else. Everyone was being sympathetic. My friends and I, we have all experienced terrible loss and we are able to comfort each other. But with Ace, it was different. It was someone we all knew, so we were all grieving. And the only person who reached out their hand to me was you. You, who barely knew me, doing your best to help me through this hard time. And that’s why I came to like you I suppose.” Luffy explained.

            “You were interested in me before?”

            “I was. Although I can see, that your eyes bare the sadness the same as mine. The sadness of having lost someone close to you.”

            Law was quiet for a while, “yes, I have lost someone.” He said, looking away.

            Luffy noticed that Law stiffened and pulled him back and kissed him lightly.

            “You don’t have to hold on to your pain.” He comforted.

            Law seemed to be having a mental debate. He was quiet for a moment before he sighed.

            “I promise, when I am ready to talk about it, you will be the first one I tell.” He said.

            “That’s fine, I will always be here. You never have to feel alone again.”

            Law looked at him and smiled. The first time in a long time the feeling of belonging swept over him and for some reason he couldn’t stop smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm terrible. Been MIA for waaay to long. I have no excuse except fro the fact that I am incredibly lazy. Plus been having sort of a writing block. I want to finish this up because I like the story so far, but I keep getting lazy and distracted. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it got steamy way to fast but i regret nothing. Thanks to everyone who left me such wonderful and inspiring comments. I am trying my best and am so glad you all enjoy my work so much. I apologize for my laziness once again and thans to everyone who stuck with me through it. I am hoping i can update more frequently now. Anyways..I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. :)


	6. Haunting Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law is giddy with happiness. But his past comes to haunt him in the worst way.

Luffy dropped off Law at home a few hours later, with a searing kiss and a promise to see him again. Law felt almost giddy with happiness. Luffy was changing his perspective on so many different levels. It had been quite some time since he had felt happiness of any kind. So long since he had actually smiled like he had meant it. Being with Luffy was bringing back a little bit of who he used to be before his life went to hell. He turned the key in his door and entered his dark apartment. For years he had been taking care of himself, knowing that he could depend on no one but himself for everything. Closing the door he leaned against it. Ever since he had gotten away from….he caught himself, no need to bring up that terrible time in his life. He would try his best to move past all that now, and create a better life with Luffy. Law smiled to himself again and shrugged his backpack off his shoulders. He turned to walk across the room to turn on the lamp when it clicked on by itself. Law froze in place as he turned his head to look at the figure that was sitting on the recliner next to the lamp.

            His heart started pounding in his chest, and he started sweating. This couldn’t be, he had gotten away and stayed away for 13 years. He took in the blonde hair, the murderous smile, the pink pattered pants and more than anything the huge pink feather coat. Law took a terrified step backwards, it was the person who had ruined his life and he had found him again. The one and only ruler of the black market codename: JOKER aka Donquixote Doflamingo. The one man that Law hated more than anything on earth and the one man who terrified him more than anyone. Doflamingo laughed in that deep familiar, rumbling laugh.

            “I found you.” He said, standing up and towering over him.

            Law stared up at him, his throat closed up as he remembered what this man had done to him.

            13 years earlier Law had lost everything he held dear. His entire family had gotten terribly sick and in order to contain the disease the government had quarantined the town. Even though the disease had not been contagious at all. Then the disease had started taking lives. Everyone in the town who was infected slowly started dying and they were quarantined, no one came to help the dying. The only time people came was to take away mountains of bodies. Law had seen everyone die, his family, his friends and his neighbors. Witnessing so much death had traumatized him and he figured out that there was only one way to escape from the town. And he had utilized it. Hiding under piles of dead bodies that the soldiers were transporting out of the town he managed to escape the town of death. Law had lost everyone and he himself was also sick with the disease and dying. But the trauma had made him twisted and he figured that now that he was dying, he might as well cause as much destruction as he could before he did.

            That was when he heard about the lucrative business of Joker. Criminal activity and destruction go hand and hand. And so he had managed to convince the leader Donquixote Doflamingo to let him join the business. Saying that he was dying so he wanted to destroy as much of the world as he could. He was accepted in and began his life training and destroying. He however had issues with only one man, Doflamingos brother Corazon. This man did everything he could to make Laws life difficult. Constantly beating him up and bullying him. He however never spoke a single word. Over the time Law spent with the Donquixote family his disease was becoming more and more pronounced. He knew his death was coming. One day however he had been grabbed by Corazon and taken away to an isolated location. Corazon had then spoke to him and then kidnapped him to find a cure for his disease. He told him that he worked for the government and that he was just with his brother to gather enough evidence to have him arrested. At first Law had been resilient. He was gonna die so he didn’t care if he found a cure. Plus everyone thought that he was contagious so he didn’t want to see their reactions. But Corazon had been adamant. He dragged Law hospital to hospital. Going from doctor to doctor and city to city to find someone to help. Law was losing his spirit more and more as the doctors he went to see refused to even exam him for fear of catching the disease. But he watched with amazement as Corazon got angry for him and fought for him when people treated him as pariah.

            Over time he warmed up to him and Corazon became a sort of a father figure for him. Law started to respect him and they became very close. But despite all his efforts he couldn’t find the cure. So as time went on Law’s condition became worse and worse. Out of the blue one day Corazon informed him he had found the cure and all they had to do was go get it. Law had been sick and weak but he trusted Corazon who had become a father to him. They had made it to the town where he believed the antidote to be. Little did they know that Doflamingo was also on his way over to the same town. After hiding Law, Corazon had gone through intense lengths to get Law the cure. Being terrible wounded in the process. After making his way to Law he had practically shoved the medicine down his throat. But then Doflamingo had made his arrival and Corazon had hidden Law away in a trunk and left him with a last goofy smile. He had then faced his brother head on. Doflamingo had revealed that he knew what Corazon had been up to with the government and that he couldn’t allow that behavior. He promised he would forgive his brother by giving him death. And then Law had heard in horror as Doflamingo shot and killed his own brother.

            Law had once again lost the most important person in his life. After he had gotten away from the town where he had lost everything once again, he had ran. Ran as far away as he could from this heartless man who had killed his own brother and no doubt would have done the same to Law. But now that Law looked up at this man again, he was terrified. He had thought he had been safe. Law had hidden for so long, away from this man and now he had found him again. He took an involuntary step backwards.

            “Where do you think you are going?” Doflamingo said, taking a step towards him.

            “How did you find me?” Law asked as he finally found his voice.

            “Oh come on Law, you know what business I am in. I can find anyone.” He gave him a dangerous smile. “Plus you and me, we have some unfinished business.”

            “I don’t want anything to do with you. Just leave me alone,” even as Law spoke he knew it was futile. He couldn’t run away. Dammit why now, why when he was finally getting his life together did everything have to go wrong? They stared each other down for a while.

            “You know that I can’t do that. I need to forgive you for what happened 13 years ago.”

            Law understood perfectly what he was implying. He would forgive him by killing him. Just as he had forgiven his own brother. As Law looked at him, he came to a decision. He had spent his life hating this man wand wanting revenge for all that he had done to him. Revenge for all that he had destroyed. He made a resolve, he was gonna get his revenge no matter what happened to him. He straightened his back and took a step forward.

            “No I need to forgive you for what you did 13 years ago.” Law said slowly, looking him dead in the eyes.

            “You are gonna forgive me?” He asked, the laughing tone back in his voice.

            “Yes, every single day since you killed Corazon I have trained myself. To become stronger and stronger. Because I knew one day you would find me again and I would have to deal with what had happened.” He was surprised at how steady his voice was. His initial terror had subsided and he was feeling empowered.

            “You think you can take me?” Doflamingo said, a little bit of anger creeping into his voice.

            Law doubted that he could kill him so he simply said, “I have to try.”

            A vein threatened to pop from Doflamingos forehead, the cocky attitude was replaced by intense anger. As Law lunged towards him he had a brief thought hoping Luffy wouldn’t be too sad when he was gone.

 

Meanwhile….

            Luffy was smiling on his drive home. Just when he was about to turn onto his street he glanced at the passenger seat and noticed that Law had forgotten his school uniform in his car. That was not good, as they did have school tomorrow. He turned around and proceeded to Laws apartment complex. Suddenly an uneasy feeling started in his chest. Luffy was confused having no idea what it could possibly mean. But suddenly he found himself hitting the gas pedal. An anxious feeling to see Law right away racked through his body and he didn’t ignore it at all. He parked and all but jumped out of the car and ran to where he remembered Law had said his apartment was. He heard crashing noises as he approached the apartment and his heart started thundering. As he walked towards the stairs that led up to his house, the door to the apartment flew off its hinges and fell over the stairs. Luffy watched in astonishment as he saw Law get thrown out of the apartment and tumble down the stairs.

            Luffy was still a distance away from where Law had fallen but he kept proceeding to where he was. His heart was beating frantically and his mind was blank. He paused on his way over as he noticed a large figure walk out of Law’s apartment and amble down the stairs towards his prone body. And as Luffy watched in horror the man pulled out a gun and shot Law in the chest three time. Laws body jerking like a rag doll with each bullet. Luffy watched, his blood running cold. He watched the tall man approach Law and pick him up by the front of his shirt. Luffy screamed Laws name. Hoping to get any reaction that would hint that he was still alive. The tall man walked towards a waiting limo and opened the door. He turned around and glanced at Luffy.

            “Let go of him. Now!” Luffy demanded, anger welling up inside him. Watching someone he loved being taken from him was something he was not going to take sitting down. But as Luffy watched the man he noticed that he was familiar and then suddenly it clicked. This man had been there that day that Ace had died. Luffy distinctly remembered this man because of his flamboyant dress sense.

            “Ah, I see. You are Luffy, right?” he asked, still holding Law like a grocery bag.

            “How do you know me?”

            “There isn’t much I don’t know. But I take a particular interest in anyone who is around Law.”

            “Why? What is he to you?” Luffy asked, trying to stall them.

            “He is my responsibility of course, when my underling doesn’t behave it’s my job to take care of him. But I remember you from last year, during that police shoot out. You were fighting your way through a sea of people trying to get to that fool who ended up dying.” The man said dismissively.

            “That ‘fool’ was my brother. And I will fight anyone who tried to hurt people who are important to me.” Luffy said. “And I remember you as well, you were on the side of the people who ultimately killed my brother. So in my eyes you are an accessory.” Luffy was angry, there was a steely look in his eyes. There was distinct sound of sirens, no doubt someone had called the police after hearing the commotion and gunshots.

            “I am Donquixote Doflamingo. And as of right now I must leave.” He said shoving Law into the limo.

            “Give him back.” Luffy demanded.

            “If you want him back, come and get him from my mansion. Bye.” He got into the limo, and it sped off. Luffy stared at the backlights as they got further and further away. He was really angry. As police cars divulged the area he quietly walked over to his car and got in. Luffy pulled out his phone and dialed.

            As soon as Zoro picked up Luffy spoke. “Get everyone and meet at my house. We gotta go save Law.”

            “Got it.” Zoro responded without hesitation and Luffy hung up. He glanced at Law’s uniform still sitting on his passenger seat. He would get Law back, and he would kick that Mingo’s ass so bad that bastard would never try this again.

            He started up his car and sped off towards home. Not this time, he promised himself. This time he wasn’t going to lose anybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I spend every post apologizing for my laziness. But once again i have to because i have been lazy. This chapter took an odd turn but i ended up rolling with it. I know i changed some stuff up because well they don't have devil fruit powers and stuff in this universe so trying to write them without powers is actually harder than i thought. So i did end up changing some stuff, I hope I don't disappoint too much. Anyways i hope you guys like this I don't wanna make a promise for when I will update next because I know that life always gets in my way whenever i try to update or write. Although i wanted to add, when I was writing the last sentence when Luffy called Zoro, I had the urge to write "Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days." As per my love for supernatural. But I knew I couldn't write that in so I just wanted to tell you that I really had the urge to write that. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please bear with me. I am definitely going somehow with this story. Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> My first LawLu work i hope everyone enjoys


End file.
